


Slow Down

by sephirothflame



Series: mob!AU [6]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray starts sexting Nate when he's trying to pay attention in class. It doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): AU, PWP, language, bondage, rough sex

Nate’s getting coffee from Starbucks when his phone buzzes with a text from Ray. It takes a second to figure out how to juggle his cup and his keys to pull it out of his pocket, and he smiles at the invite to do lunch at Mathilda’s. He can’t go, because he’s got classes, and it’s kind of disappointing.

Ray at Mathilda’s is the closest Nate gets to seeing him work. He’s different around the guys there than he is when it’s just Nate and Brad and Hoosier. Sometimes he likes them, sometimes he doesn’t, but it’s definitely interesting if nothing else.

Also, fuck what Brad says, Nate isn’t going to get fat if he gets one of their chocolate milkshakes every time he goes. For a barbeque joint, they’re alarmingly delicious.

Nate’s not surprised when Ray messages him back with    
_it was really just an excuse for a quickie in the bathroom. Alexis won’t shoot us if you’re there._   
 and he bites the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Because, of course that’s Ray’s motivation to do anything.

 _Still can’t go_   
, Nate texts back, and that is kind of disappointing, too. Not that he makes a habit of rubbing off against Ray in restaurant bathrooms, but, well. Sometimes it happens and it’s not as bad as it sounds.

The next text doesn’t come in until after Nate’s already made it to his class, but Ray doesn’t explain the long delay. Just says    
_oh, your loss. Wanted to suck you off and hear your pretty moans._   
 It’s nothing out of the ordinary for Ray to say, doesn’t even make Nate’s cheeks flush like it might have once.

 _Shame then_   
, Nate texts, and,    
_I could go for a blowjob right about now._

 _Then maybe you should skip class and come have lunch with me._

Nate’s smiling wide enough that the girl that always sits a few seats away from him – Aimee or Adie or something – quirks her eyebrow when she glances back at him. Nate just shakes his head, because it’s not like he can explain this, and texts Ray back.    
_Lunch usually implies that there will be eating._

Ray doesn’t answer right away and Nate wonders if he’s gone back to sleep or decided to bother Brad. It’s not unusual for him to just drop a conversation halfway through and Nate is used to it. It means he can pay attention to his professor and take notes like a good boy.

He might not be at Dartmouth anymore, but he does need to listen once in a while to figure out what’s going on. He shelled out the money to take the classes in the first place, he might as well try to learn something.

Then, right as Nate is giving up talking to Ray as a lost cause -    
_Oh, there’s something I wouldn’t mind eating_   
 comes through. He knows he’s set himself up for that one, but it doesn’t stop the low stab of arousal from hitting him.

Ray is kind of an asshole when he wants to be. There is absolutely no reason to make a comment like that. It somehow strengthens Nate’s resolve not to go to lunch with him and weakens it at the same time.

It’s not even like Nate can use the excuse that he’s frustrated, because he can’t remember the last time he went more than twenty four hours without a hand job at the very least. Brad and Ray have been amazing for his sex life. Not that that’s the only reason Nate’s with them and loves them. It’s more than just sex, despite what everyone else seems to think.

 _Sounds promising. Rain check?_   
 Nate asks.

 _Won’t do me any good when I’m horny as fuck now._   
 Ray fires back almost instantly.    
_No one here to suck my cock. Jerking off just isn’t the same._

Nate bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.    
_You poor baby. No one there to go down on you while you play Halo?_

 _That is exactly what I want. Nothing is better than seeing your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock. Just sucking lazily while I pet your hair. Fuck._

It sucks being in class right now. It sucks so bad. All Nate wants to do is run his hand over the front of his jeans and squeeze his cock, but he really doesn’t want to get kicked out of class or arrested. He could skip, but he doesn’t want to have to explain why, so there’s nothing for Nate to do but sit up in his seat and send Ray a text back.

 _You are going to be the death of me._   
 Nate says.    
_You have no idea how badly I want to be on my knees for you right now, feel your cock get hard on my tongue._

 _Little late for that part._   
, Ray replies.    
_Not going to stop me from fucking your throat though. Wanna come all over your pretty face._

 _Jesus, Ray._   
 It’s the only thing Nate can think to say. He’s smart enough to know if he keeps playing this game with Ray he’s not going to be able to focus on anything at all other than the way his cock wants to press against his zipper and throb needily. This isn’t the time or the place.

 _You’re going to be screaming my name by the time I’m done with you._   
 Ray’s next text says, and Nate doesn’t doubt it in the very least.

 _You’re going to be the death of me._   
 Nate reiterates, his fingers shaking as he types. It’s more difficult than it should be to tuck his phone in his pocket and ignore the few buzzes that follow. They might not all be from Ray, but Nate can’t afford to enable Ray right now. He wants it too badly and he’s not going to have any time to take care of the, ah,    
_side effects_   
 for a while.

Class is so much more boring when he knows he could be at home with Ray rubbing off against him. It’s not like he makes a habit of skipping class, but now that he’s got the thought in his system, he kind of wishes he did. Ray would make it good for him. He always does.

\- - -  


By the time Nate gets home from his classes, he feels ready to explode. The low hum of arousal through his system didn’t fade, even after Ray stopped sending him dirty texts and a picture of his fingers coated in his own come. It’s only getting worse as time goes by and Nate is barely in the front door before he’s tossing his bag on the couch and calling out Ray’s name.

There are so many things Nate wants to do to Ray right now. There are even more things he wants Ray to do to    
_him_   
 and Nate isn’t above begging, not even a little.

There’s no reply when Nate starts stripping out of his coat and kicking off his sneakers, from Brad or Ray. He calls Ray’s name again, tossing his coat on the back of the couch, but he doesn’t wait for a response before he starts to wander through the huge house.

Nate checks all the rooms Ray usually frequents – the kitchen, the living room, the foyer upstairs, Brad’s office and the bedrooms – but Ray is nowhere to be found. He could be in the basement, but something clenches in Nate’s stomach just thinking about going down those steps and no blowjob is worth that. Instead, Nate just pulls out his phone and shoots Ray a   
_Where the fuck are you?_   
 text.

It’s a few minutes before Ray responds, enough time for Nate to peel off his tee shirt and crawl onto the middle of their shared bed. Ray’s response is enough for Nate to curse, because    
_Running errands with Hoosier. Should be home soon._   
 is not the answer he wanted to hear.

The only acceptable answer in this situation would have been that Ray was hiding around a corner somewhere waiting for Nate to fall to his knees and suck him off. Because that’s exactly what Nate wants right now, after he got all those texts from Ray. There is nothing more he wants to do than slide to his knees and suck Ray’s cock into his mouth.

Ray isn’t here though, and neither is Brad, and the only way for Nate to relieve the tension at all is to unbutton his jeans and slide his hand into his shorts. It’s not what he wants, not by a long shot, but it’s better than nothing. Nate would rub off against the pillow if he thought it would make him feel better, but as soon as he’s got his fingers curled around his cock that hum of lust surges and he strokes himself slowly as he swells in his hand.

Letting go of his cock and arching his hips, Nate shoves his jeans and shorts down his thighs. He licks a broad stripe across his palm before he grabs himself again, and this time when he starts to jerk himself off roughly, he moans loudly. He thumbs at his foreskin, rubbing the head of his cock in broad strokes, his toes curling as he arches his hips up into the touch.

Nate’s so distracted by this, tweaking his nipple and biting his lip, that he doesn’t notice Brad until he hears the appreciative whistle. He thrusts up into his fist harder, fingers clenching tighter on the upstroke and he moans. Nate kicks his clothes off the rest of the way and spreads his legs wider to give Brad a better view, but Brad doesn’t move towards him.

”Brad,” Nate breathes, tipping his head back and palming at the head of his cock roughly. He whines softly and looks at Brad from under his lashes, and it’s enough to get Brad to push away from the doorframe and to crawl onto the bed. Nate wraps his legs around Brad as soon as Brad’s above him, digging his heels into Brad’s ass to drag him closer. “Brad.”

”Nate,” Brad replies. He ducks down to kiss the corner of Nate’s mouth, his teeth scraping along Nate’s jaw before Brad’s tongue flicks out to touch Nate’s ear. When Brad’s fingers touch Nate’s cock, curling around Nate’s fist and tangling their fingers together, Nate moans again.

Brad’s hand over Nate’s causes Nate to slow down, but Nate doesn’t care. It doesn’t take much for him to get off with Brad setting the pace, breathing hotly against Nate’s ear and muttering filthy promises of all the things he wants to do to Nate. When Nate starts to whine, hips rocking up into their fists with jerky little motions, Brad nips at Nate’s lower lip before sucking on his tongue.

Nate comes all over himself with a choked sound and he couldn’t care less. All that matters is the way Brad is working him through his orgasm and sucking the life out of Nate’s body as their tongues press together frantically. When Nate’s done, sticky and sated, he melts back into the mattress and stares up at Brad dazedly.

”Feeling better?” Brad asks, wiping his hand on Nate’s stomach. He sits back on his heels between Nate’s thighs, the mesh fabric of his running shorts feeling amazing against Nate’s heated, naked skin. Brad’s fingers toy against Nate’s thighs, and even though his erection is obvious, he doesn’t move to do anything about it.

”Much,” Nate says, dropping his head back against the pillows and sighing heavily. He wants to reach for a tissue or the blanket, something to wipe the cooling sweat and come from his skin but he doesn’t move. “Ray is a cock tease.”

”Do I want to know?” Brad asks. He pets Nate’s thighs gently, letting his nails scrape, before he leans in and licks a line across Nate’s stomach. Nate shudders at the hot swipe of Brad’s tongue, and he can feel a low pang in his gut when Brad repeats the gesture and Nate realizes he’s licking up Nate’s come.

”Spent all morning texting me about how he wants to eat me and fuck my throat and he then isn’t even here when I get home,” Nate mutters bitterly. He closes his eyes and bows his back, sighing happily when Brad nips at his stomach lightly. “Was thinking about it all day, too.”

Brad makes a    
_hmm_   
 sound, but doesn’t stop licking and sucking at Nate’s stomach and chest until Nate is clean. He mouths at one of Nate’s nipples, his teeth barely scraping, before he presses forward and kisses Nate’s throat. “Sounds like he should be punished.”

”Fuck yeah, he should.” Nate sighs when Brad keeps kissing his throat, but he pushes at Brad’s shoulders to stop him from sucking a mark into the skin. “Brad,” he warns, but Brad just kisses along Nate’s collarbone before sucking a kiss just under the bone. “Annoying.”

”I’ll let you tie him up when he gets back,” Brad offers. He sits back to look at the mark he made before making a satisfied sound. He flops over on Nate’s side, stretching out long enough to grab the remote off of the bedside table before pushing himself up against the headboard. His fingers card through Nate’s hair slowly, without him even sparing Nate a glance, and he turns on the TV.

”You want me to – “ Nate starts, twisting himself around and pushing himself up onto an elbow. He dips his fingers into the hem of Brad’s shorts, but Brad stops him before he can tug at them. “- suck you off?”

”It’s fine,” Brad says, flashing Nate a crooked smile. “You’ll take care of it soon enough,” he adds with a wink.

Nate ducks his head to hide his smile before he pushes himself up to sit at Brad’s side. He fights with the blanket until he can tug it up to his chin, tucking himself against Brad’s warm side and resting his head against Brad’s shoulder. He doesn’t care that it’s stupid and childish, because it’s warm and comfortable and    
_safe_   
.

Brad just waits for Nate to settle before resting his cheek against the top of Nate’s head and flipping to the SyFy channel. It’s lazy and familiar, and when Brad starts mouthing along to    
_Mega Shark Versus Giant Octopus_   
, Nate closes his eyes and smiles.

\- - -  


”Stop making excuses, Ray.” Brad’s voice sounds distant, and it’s hard for Nate to focus on anything but the warm fingers massaging against his scalp and the heavy warmth of the blanket. He realizes belatedly that he’s still naked, but he’s long since stopped being embarrassed about that. Brad makes a good pillow, too.

”I’m just saying, it’s not my fault,” Ray replies. The bed dips, the blanket tugging away from Nate, and Ray laughs softly when Nate twists to drag it closer to him. He tries to hide his face in the crook of Brad’s hip, because sleep was warm and comfortable and not full of cockblocks, but Brad stops petting him and Nate lets out a defeated sound. “Hey, baby,” Ray says, sickeningly sweet.

Nate glares at Ray, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He groans as he stretches, very much aware of the fact both Brad and Ray stare at him through dark eyes when he does so. Nate leans against Brad though, kissing his shoulder through his shirt, and he smiles when Brad reaches up to pat at his cheek.

”Nate tells me you were being a cock tease,” Brad says slowly. His fingers trace along Nate’s jaw, tipping Nate’s head back, and Brad turns his head to press his lips against Nate’s in a dry kiss. He smiles, kissing Nate again, before looking over at Ray.

”Hey, Nate’s the one who didn’t want to come out to lunch with me,” Ray says. He flops down on the bed on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows with his chin in his hands. “And you weren’t around. I was horny and bored, what else was I supposed to do? Besides, it’s not like Nate didn’t text back.”

When Brad looks over at Nate, Nate just shrugs his shoulders. “He sent me a picture,” Nate challenges. “And I stopped, because sporting wood in the middle of a classroom was not high on my to-do list today.”

”I can’t leave you two alone at all, can I?” Brad asks, shaking his head. He catches one of Nate’s wrists in his hand, looping his fingers around the bone easily and tugging Nate in closer. “Maybe I should tie both of you up.”

Nate just quirks an eyebrow. “And what makes you think I would let you tie me up?” It’s just a show, of course. Nate bites at his lower lip when Brad smirks, because they both know Nate loves the feeling of being tied up and helpless beneath him and Ray.

”Handcuffs, Ray,” Brad says, squeezing Nate’s wrist tight enough to make Nate suck in his breath. It’s enough for the low hum of arousal to start pumping through Nate’s system, and he doesn’t take his eyes off of Brad even when Ray rolls over and crawls towards the bedside table. “You going to be a good boy, Nate?”

”Aren’t I always?” Nate asks with a grin. He leans in for another kiss and nips at Brad’s lower lip. He pulls away when he feels Ray tugging at the blankets, and this time he lets them be pulled clear of them.

Ray tugs at Nate’s ankle, but he doesn’t drag Nate down the bed. He lets Nate stretch and spread out, crawling over his body slowly, handcuffs dangling in one hand. “Been waiting to do this all day,” Ray says. He puts his palm on Nate’s chest, pushing him back into the mattress and smirking down at him. “Gonna be a good boy and let me tie you up?”

”No,” Nate says. He reaches for Ray to flip them, pinning Ray to the mattress easily, but Nate knows it only work because Ray lets him. He smiles down at Ray, reaching for his wrists and dragging them above Ray’s head. “I think I should be asking you that.”

”I’m no one’s good boy,” Ray says. He grins when Nate does, but rolls his eyes when Brad just mutters    
_damn straight_   
. He ignores it though in favor of watching Nate. He tests the grip on his wrists, but Nate squeezes harder, before wiggling his hips. “Sex usually works better if I’m naked.”

”Who said you were getting sex?” Brad asks. He moves quickly, snatching the handcuffs out of Ray’s grasp with deft fingers. He gets one of the rings around Ray’s wrist easily, but as soon as Ray realizes what’s going on he starts fighting the inevitable and trying to buck Nate off of him.

”Nate, I swear to god if you don’t get off of me – “ Ray snaps. He may be stronger than Nate, but Nate has height and weight on him, and his twisting and tugging doesn’t free him. Ray makes a frustrated sound when Brad grabs his free wrist and tugs at it, latching the handcuffs around his wrist. “This is why we have Nate, homes, so you can get your take your kinky bondage fetish out on someone who wants it!”

Nate narrows his eyes and shifts his weight, sitting down on Ray’s lap and frowning. “You know, as I recall you’re the one who bought me a collar and you’re the one who always ties me up. Don’t even get me started on the bag of sex toys in the closet.”

”It’s not the same,” Ray huffs at him. He rocks his hips up against Nate, grinding against his ass, and Nate makes a pleased sound. “Come on, untie me and I can fuck you just like you like it. Make you scream for more.”

”No, Ray,” Brad says calmly. His fingers skim up Nate’s thigh in a feather light touch, before he scrapes his nails back down. “Stay,” he tells Nate, patting one knee lightly. He moves away from Nate to go to the bedside table, and Nate shifts on Ray’s lap slowly.

”You should untie me,” Ray says, tugging at the handcuffs. “Think of how good I can make this for you.”

”This,” Brad says slowly, “is for Nate.” He nudges Nate’s hip, pushing him aside. “Get his jeans off. And his shirt,” Brad adds, sitting on his heels and watching Nate. He palms himself through his shorts slowly, and Nate is momentarily distracted by it until Ray starts tugging at the handcuffs and cursing.

”I can’t take his shirt off like this,” Nate says, but he pushes the fabric up Ray’s stomach slowly. He leans in to kiss Ray’s stomach, flicking his tongue out to lick a pale scar. He can feel Ray’s stomach go tense under the gentle touch, but he doesn’t do anything when Nate pushes his shirt up farther and trails kisses up his chest. “Up,” Nate says, and Ray arches his shoulders off the bed so Nate can push the shirt up towards the headboard, leaving Ray’s chest bare.

”You can stop objectifying me at any time.” Ray winks up at Nate, but he doesn’t look any happier to be tied up. He could make them stop, if he wanted. He knows the word as surely as they do. Ray doesn’t say it though, so Nate feels no guilt in doing this to him. He squirms when Nate toys with his nipples but when Nate reaches for jeans he makes an impatient sound. “Come on, let’s get this going already.”

”No,” Nate replies. He’s smiling when he ducks down to mouth kisses to Ray’s cock through his jeans, and he pushes Ray’s hips down easily when he tries to arch up. Nate shifts his weight, pressing harder against Ray. He rubs his cheek against the jean-clad bulge, and smirks when Ray starts to curse.

There’s no resistance when Nate starts to unbuckle Ray’s belt and pop the buttons on his jeans. He pulls them down Ray’s hips slowly, catching his fingers in Ray’s boxers and letting his nails scrape lightly. Ray shudders, his cock twitching against his stomach, and the desire to put his mouth there almost outweighs the desire to obey Brad and punish him.

Ray smirks at Nate like he knows what he’s thinking, and Nate tugs at Ray’s jeans and shorts rougher to tug them off and toss them to the side. “You gonna be a good boy and blow me, Nate? I know you’ve been thinking about it all day.”

”You wish,” Nate huffs. It doesn’t stop him from straddling Ray’s thighs and reaching for Ray’s cock, but Brad’s fingers loop around Nate’s wrist before he can do anything more than curl his fingers around it.

”He’s not allowed to come,” Brad says. He lets go of Nate’s wrist and passes him a tube of slick. “I’m going to fuck you now, so make it good.”

It takes Nate a second to understand what Brad means, because he thought he was here to tease Ray. Then it clicks, and he tightens his grip on the lube in the rush of realization. Spreading his legs wider and pushing himself up on his knees isn’t the worst angle he’s ever done this at, but he can’t push his first finger inside of himself without Ray’s hips rocking up to try and grind against Nate.

”Ray.” It’s not exactly a whine, but Nate will admit to breathlessness. Especially when he’s got his finger as deep as he can get it with not enough slick to keep it from burning. He braces his free hand on Ray’s chest over his heart, pushing down hard as he leans into it. It brings Nate’s ass higher up and he isn’t a little surprised when Brad smacks it, but it doesn’t stop Nate from making a startled sound and jerking away. “Brad!”

”If you don’t want it smacked, don’t stick it up,” Brad replies evenly. He drags his knuckles over Nate’s ass gently, kneading, before he reaches for the tube of slick and kisses Nate’s tailbone. “Allow me to help.”

”Like I have a choice,” Nate says. He pulls his finger out of his hole but Brad doesn’t let Nate move his hand away. Instead, Nate spreads himself open and moans loudly when Brad pushes his own finger inside Nate’s tight hole.

”This is torture,” Ray groans. He tries to roll his hips up, but he doesn’t get far. Not with Brad and Nate straddling his thighs. Ray squirms uselessly, tugging at the handcuffs binding him to the headboard, before looking up at Nate pitifully. “I’m sorry, baby, I’ll do anything you want if you just fucking touch my cock already.”

”He doesn’t sound very sincere,” Brad muses from behind Nate. He doesn’t wait long before slicking up a second finger to push into Nate, and he fucks him with them slowly.

”No he doesn’t,” Nate agrees. He rocks back onto Brad’s fingers, moaning loudly – partly for show, but mostly out of appreciation of the way Brad’s fingers curl inside of him and rub against his prostate. “Fuck!”

”Yes!” Ray says. “I will fuck you. I’ll fuck you ‘til you’re screaming and sore for weeks.” He struggles against the bonds again, arching his chest up under Nate’s hand, and the sound he makes is impatient and a little desperate. “Come on, Nate, I expect this kind of behavior from Brad, don’t do this to me.”

”What’s fair is fair,” Brad replies. He thrusts his fingers into Nate hard, twisting and dragging until the only noise Nate can make is incomprehensible. “You spent all morning turning Nate on and then leaving him high and dry, it’s only right to return the favor.”

”Then Nate should sit on my chest and jerk off,” Ray counters. “You weren’t involved at the time. This is between Nate and me.” He squirms again, and Nate is torn between wondering how red his wrists are going to be after and rocking his hips back to feel more of Brad’s fingers. “N   
_aaate_   
.”

”I want to be fucked,” Nate groans out. He pushes against Ray’s chest and closes his eyes, lips parted and panting harshly. “Fuck, I don’t care what we do as long as one of you puts your cock inside of me right fucking    
_now_   
.”

”Bossy,” Brad laughs. He pulls his fingers free from Nate’s hole and smacks his ass again. It startles Nate, makes him moan and push back for more, and Brad does it again. “Thought you wanted fucked, not spanked.”

”You’re a smart guy, I’m sure you could figure it out,” Nate replies. He feels ridiculously empty without Brad’s fingers slicking him up and stretching him, and he unashamedly pushes his hips back for more, for    
_something_   
. “Just hurry up about it.”

”Hurry the fuck up,” Ray growls. His good temper is fading, impatience and annoyance masking his features, and Nate stops holding himself open in favor of touching Ray’s cock. He’s started going soft without the contact, nothing but a show with poor angles for him to enjoy, and his hips ratchet up at the first full stroke of Nate’s fingers.

”Better?” Nate asks, licking his lips as he smiles at Ray. He laughs at the roll of Ray’s eyes, teasing his nails against Ray’s foreskin, but whatever he was about to say dies when he feels the head of Brad’s cock rubbing against his rim. It feels too big, always, but it doesn’t stop Nate from making a pathetic sound and begging for more.

”Jesus, Nate,” Brad says. His fingers curl around one of Nate’s hips tight, nails digging into Nate’s skin, but it isn’t near enough to distract from the feeling of Brad lining his cock up and pushing inside of Nate. He moves slow, rocking his hips gently and pushing into Nate inch by inch. It takes way too long for him to settle buried deep, and it’s over way too fast.

”Fuck,” Ray says breathlessly below Nate. Brad pushing into Nate and Nate’s long, drawn out moan, has been more than enough to get his cock hard in Nate’s hand. His hips still rock up, desperate to get more friction, but he’s watching Nate through half-lidded eyes and his lips are red from being bitten.

Nate’s as turned on from watching Ray as Ray is from watching him. He wants to press his hips against Ray’s and trap their cocks between them, hump the soft skin of his belly until they’ve both come all over themselves but he fights the urge. More than that, Nate wants to be fucked, so he’s going to have to settle with jacking Ray’s cock slowly and clenching tight around Brad.

”Don’t let him come,” Brad growls in Nate’s ear, curling over his back. His skin is hot and sticky where they touch, the lube on his fingers leaving slick trails across Nate’s skin, but nothing compares to the way Brad’s cock feels inside of him. Tucking his face into the crease of Nate’s neck and shoulder, Brad kisses the soft, sweaty skin and sucks in a sharp breath.

When he starts to pull out, Nate’s body instinctively tightens to hold him in place. It doesn’t stop Brad, not until he’s almost all the way out and he’s groaning Nate’s name in amazement. He pushes at Nate’s hips, forcing his shoulders closer to Ray’s chest and tipping his ass up in the air. When he’s satisfied with the angle, he thrusts back into Nate, hard and fast, enough to punch the air out of Nate’s lungs and have him clawing at Ray’s sides.

”Yes,” Nate hisses, pushing his hips up for more. “Yes, Brad, that. Just like that.” He doesn’t care that Brad’s fingers are tight on his hips, around the back of his neck, tight enough to hurt. He definitely doesn’t care his back is going to protest from the way Brad’s thrusting into Nate without giving him time to adjust to being filled, how sore he’s going to be once the rush of adrenaline and desire has faded.

Honestly, Nate doesn’t give a fuck about anything other than the punishing rhythm Brad is setting and trying to push his ass up into the air for more. It hurts, fuck how it hurts, but it’s so good. Nate isn’t embarrassed by the noises he’s making, long since stopped being ashamed of the way he begs for    
_more, harder, please, Brad, please, just don’t fucking stop!_   
.

Nate stops jacking Ray’s cock in favor of reaching for his own – whimpers an apology when Ray cries out and starts tugging frantically at his handcuffs again – but it’s worth it. It’s not what he wants, not how he wants to get off, but if Nate doesn’t get off soon he’ll explode. He knows exactly how to tease his fingers over the head and his foreskin, presses against the base of his cock in a way that makes him choke for air, and it’s enough.

When Nate comes, it’s with his eyes clenched shut and a bitten off cry. He shudders, working his cock in fast, wet strokes until he’s covered Ray’s thighs with his own come and clenches tight around Brad’s cock in his ass. It’s too much, the feeling of Brad’s hips still slapping aginast his ass in a bruising manner, but he doesn’t want it to end.

Nate never wants it to end, even after he’s wrung his cock dry and is struggling to catch his breath. He doesn’t think he could hold himself up if it wasn’t for Brad’s hands on him, dragging him where he wants him. He clenches around Brad’s cock as best he can, moaning encouragingly, but it doesn’t take long for Brad to push as deep into Nate as he can and grind against him, short jerky little motions and moans as he comes.

There’s a moment of quiet and ease, Brad’s hands running over Nate’s sides gently as his cock pulses in Nate’s ass. He pulls out slowly, dragging Nate with him, until they’re both straddling Ray’s thighs in a wide sprawl and Nate is leaning against Brad’s chest. He can feel the slow trickle of come in his ass, but it only makes Nate shift and grind against Brad. It’s too soon for more, to go again, but he’s always willing to try.

”I hate you so much,” Ray whimpers, pupils blown and cheeks flushed. His lips are red from where he’s bitten, redder than his wrists from where he’s tugged at the handcuffs. “Brad, please. Nate.”

Brad’s lips are gentle against Nate’s shoulder, the side of his neck and the soft spot behind his ear. “Do you think Ray’s been punished enough, Nate?” he asks, his voice husky and low. His fingers pet Nate’s hip, his thighs, slick with sweat and lube, before he dips them back inside of Nate and crooks them. It causes Nate’s hips to jerk forward, making him moan, before he rocks back against Brad’s fingers for more.

"Nate,” Ray whines, strugging against the handcuffs. “Nate, please.” He arches up, his spine a delicate bow, but it does nothing to bring Brad and Nate any closer to his swollen cock. “Please, just fucking suck it already and I’ll do anything you want.”

”Go ahead,” Brad says. He keeps fucking Nate slowly with his fingers, lube and his own come slicking Nate up, and Nate fights back a sob. It’s too much, all of this, but he wants it so bad he’s physically aching for it.

Ray’s cock is hard against his stomach, so hot and slick with his own precome when Nate’s fingers curl around it. There’s no preamble in him wrapping his lips around the head and taking Ray into his mouth, and Nate moans at the familiar weight against his tongue.

There’s no room for Ray to thrust up, not when he’s still got Brad and Nate pinning his thighs down, but it doesn’t stop him from trying. He pushes up with short, jerky motions, determined to make his way to the back of Nate’s throat and Nate doesn’t stop him.

Nate moans loudly when Brad slips another finger inside of him, rubbing against his prostate, and the sound is enough to have Ray’s cock throbbing hard against his tongue. Nate moans again, sucking harder, and he relaxes his throat to take Ray’s cock as deep as he can. It feels impossible to work like this, Brad teasing him and Ray trying to fuck his face, but he’s done more in worse situations.

It doesn’t take much for Ray to get off, not after everything else. His come is bitter and hot against Nate’s tongue, but he doesn’t pull off. Nate sucks hard, bringing his fingers up to jack Ray off until his cock is done pulsing in Nate’s mouth, and he swallows with a quiet moan. It’s only then that Brad pulls his fingers out of Nate, and Nate lets Ray’s cock slip from his mouth with a choked sob.

”Somehow it seems Nate is the one suffering more from this punishment,” Brad says softly, amused. He leans forward to kiss Nate’s shoulders, the back of his neck, licking the sweat from his skin. “Breathe, Nate.”

Nate makes an incomprehensible sound and rolls over, flopping onto his back. It feels so much cooler over here, when he’s not trapped between two very hot bodies, and he heaves a heavy sigh and closes his eyes. He’s already starting to feel sore all over, but he doesn’t mind, not really.

Ray rattles the handcuffs above his head weakly, petulantly, and when Nate cracks an eye open to investigate, Brad has already grabbed the key and is undoing Ray’s wrists gently. “About fucking time.”

”If you don’t want to be tied up, don’t be a cock tease,” Brad replies easily. He kisses Ray’s pulse point gently and makes an annoyed sound. “You couldn’t behave for five fucking minutes. You’re going to have bruises for a while from this.”

”Nate and I will match, then,” Ray hums tiredly. He rolls his wrists slowly rubbing them gently and hissing in pain. “Fuck, that stings.”

Closing his eyes again, Nate smiles softly. “I don’t have bruises around my wrists, Ray.”

”Not    
_yet_   
,” Ray replies helpfully. He squirms down the bed slowly, until he can rest his head on the soft part of Nate’s upper arm, and sighs contently once he’s settled. “There is always room to take care of that.”

”I’m sure,” Nate muses tiredly.

”When will you two learn to take care of yourselves?” Brad asks. He sits on his heels and watches them, forever indulgent and amused, even if he won’t own up to it. His hand is gentle on Nate’s thighs, his knuckles kneading, but he doesn’t move to claim the space between when Nate spreads them wide. “Not now.”

”Maybe you should take better care of us,” Ray challenges. It’s all snark, Nate knows that without looking, and he feels his lips curling into a tired smile in response. “You can start by fetching an ice pack for my wrists and Nate’s ass.”

”Idiot,” Brad says fondly. He moves off of the bed, though Nate is too tired to open his eyes and see where he’s off to.

It’s just that suddenly, the exhaustion is kicking in from the sex and the fucking, from seeing Ray’s punishment through. The taste of come still lingers on his tongue and he’s sore as hell, but lying here with Ray at his side, keeping him warm where Brad is who knows where, it’s enough for Nate to stop trying to hold onto any semblance of consciousness and drift off into sleep.

Brad will take care of him and Ray, he always does.


End file.
